


the apocolypse

by lionroar123



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionroar123/pseuds/lionroar123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocolypse has come. This is a first and based loosely on the episode where larry quits. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the apocolypse

The beginning

 

No one could have seen it coming. A rebellion. Three keys were turned and oblivion ensued within an instant. Tears fell onto the ground, but the course of fate couldn't have been change. Positions of status, and people on the street became equal. The Waterson's had been at home on the fateful day…

Gumball and Darwin: 'Hey gumball wanna play dodge or dare?' 'sure!'. As they began to set out the board the ground shook. A bright light lit the horizon, as a sky of blood began to rise.

Anais and Richard: 'They were watching cartoons when the news came on. 'This is an emergency alert. Missiles have be-'the house shook, and Anais screamed as the room turned red.

Nicole: 'Key one turned' Can I really do this? 'Key two active, turned' How did this happen? 'Key three, active, prepared to turn' I have too 'Key three, turned


End file.
